


Bedknobs and Broomsticks and Wizards

by LRThunder



Category: Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore investigates a powerful magical surge, and to his surprise, discovers it was done by a woman with little to no magical training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedknobs and Broomsticks and Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to any of the Harry Potter or Bedknobs & Broomsticks characters, nor am I making any money off of this story.

Headmaster Dippet wondered what was significant about the village of Pepperinge Eye. It had never played a significant role in the history of magic before, yet the Ministry recorded a large surge of magic a couple of nights ago. They had sent Aurors and Unspeakables to the village, disguised as Muggles, to uncover the truth. While the village was small, they weren't able to discover who was responsible.

Dippet stood up and began pacing around his office, thinking. There were rumors that the Muggle Germans had launched a raid near there. Was it possible that they had brought one or more of Grindelwald's followers? That would account for the amount of magic used, and the inability of the Ministry to find the culprits.

That was a plausible theory, except for one detail: no Muggles had been harmed, let alone killed. Grindelwald had made his wish quite clear: rule over the Muggles with an iron fist. If he needed to kill millions of them to carry out his goal, so be it. Yet, no Muggles were harmed. Dippet was puzzled.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Dippet said. The door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in. "Ah, Albus! Thank you for coming."

"Anything, Headmaster," Dumbledore said genially.

"I know how you like to pay attention to Muggle news, especially what's happening in mainland Europe. I take it you heard what happened at Pepperinge Eye?"

"Bits and pieces, but nothing substantial," the Transfiguration Professor confessed.

"Apparently there was a lot of magic used near the village, enough to cause even the Unspeakables to go crazy. Yet, when they visited, there weren't any signs of the culprits. I wonder if you could look into the matter yourself," Dippet said.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "I'm flattered you thought of me, Headmaster, but I'm hardly an investigator."

Dippet chuckled. "No, only the most brilliant wizard of our age. I wouldn't ask if I didn't have confidence in you."

"Is this by the Minister's request?"

"No, so you will have some latitude on how to deal with the situation, within reason."

"Then I shall do my best," Dumbledore promised.

* * * * * *

The first thing Dumbledore noticed when he arrived was an empty suit of armor. He knelt and examined it. "Most curious," he mumbled to himself. The suit was empty, so why was it scattered all over the ground? It didn't seem that anyone had been inside it. In fact, it looked as though it was a museum exhibit.

He turned towards Pepperinge Eye. He didn't know the village well, but he knew it had a small museum. Maybe it would be worth checking out. Before he left the deserted field, Dumbledore cast a Disillusionment Charm over himself. It wouldn't be a good idea for any Muggles to see him using magic.

The museum was a small, stone building. He saw Muggles standing around the entrance, scratching their heads. Clearly, something mysterious had happened here. Dumbledore cast a spell and discovered that magic had been used here recently. In fact, it was the origin of the magical surge that the Ministry had detected.

Dumbledore's curiosity increased as he avoided the spectators to step inside. As he expected, it was completely empty. Some witch or wizard had removed all the displays, but for what purpose? He walked quietly around the empty chamber, trying to find any evidence.

Something caught his eye. In the corner were three brooms, although there were enough places for four. Someone had removed a broom, but didn't use it for sweeping. This was even more curious. Normally, Muggle brooms had to have special charms placed on them to be used for flying. He decided he found all he could find. His next step was to trace the path of the magical surge.

Dumbledore left the museum and started retracing his path. The trail ended near a lone standing house. There was a hole in one of the walls, as though an explosion had taken place. Scattered around him were the other museum exhibits and Muggle weaponry. He nodded as he finally understood what happened.

The Germans had launched a raid, but had been repelled by a witch or wizard. The person had used magic to bring the museum exhibits to life. Now, they wouldn't have modern weaponry, but since they weren't living beings, the Germans couldn't harm them. Somehow, they had managed to drive the invaders away.

Dumbledore made sure the Disillusionment Charm was in place. He examined the house. As he examined the hole in one of the walls, he noticed that the area he was standing in used to be part of the house. The explosion must have destroyed the entire room, plus knocked out that section of the wall.

He bent down to examine the wreckage. There wasn't a lot left, but he saw shards of glass that appeared to have belonged to bottles. A piece of paper caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at it. While there wasn't a lot left, he was able to discern a couple of words _...gon's liver._ If he didn't know any better, the words would have been dragon's liver. No Muggle would know what that was, which proved this house belonged to a magical resident.

Dumbledore had to think. Whoever lived in the house was old enough to wield a considerable amount of magic, but no witches or wizards were registered in this part of England. It couldn't be a Muggle, since no Muggle could use magic. There was only one explanation: the resident must have received a Hogwarts letter, but for some reason neglected to attend school.

That must be rectified immediately. Not only was it dangerous for the person, but also to the surrounding community. Grindelwald was an extra element to this situation. If the German soldiers reported facing magic, their Muggle superiors might not believe them, but Grindelwald would. Dumbledore had to keep this person out of his old friend's hands by any means necessary.

He made a decision. He hurried to the front door and knocked on the door. A minute or so passed before it was opened to show a boy with blond hair. His eyes widened when he saw Dumbledore. "Are you looking for Miss Price, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I am, if this is her house."

The boy nodded. "I'll get her for you."

"Thank you." Dumbledore waited patiently as the boy ran off. He was soon accompanied by a woman who looked middle-aged. She looked at Dumbledore suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Miss Price?"

"Yes. Who's asking?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I wonder if I may have a word with you."

Miss Price looked at him for a minute, then nodded. "Please come in."

"Thank you," he said as he stepped inside. The door closed behind him.

The End


End file.
